Sweet Homes in Japan
by Darkangelkitty08
Summary: Based on Sweet Home Alabama. Kagome escaped from her old life 9 years ago...from her family...her problems...and what? Her husband? Will she ever turn back and face her past? or will she go go back to that stubborn husband of hers?
1. Character Profiles Part 1

Kagome Higurashi Age: 25 Weight: 125 lbs Height: 5' 8" A girl with an odd back round with a secret that no one knows. Dates Multi- millionare, Hojo Shimada  
  
Hojo Shimada Age: 26 Weight: 180 lbs Height: 5' 11" A multi-millionare. Dating Kagome and is running for President because he's a momma's boy! His mother is the senator  
  
Jenna Shimada Age: 51 Weight: 158 lbs Height: 5' 9" Hojo's mother, a selfish woman who doesn't really approve of Kagome. She thinks that Kagome is out for Hojo's money.  
  
Sesshomaru Taisho Age: 26 Weight: 185 lbs Height: 6' 1" The man who is married to Kagome...but she's been out of his life for 9 years. Mostly shows no expression but has bad sarcasm.  
  
Inuyasha Taisho Age: 23 Weight: 154 lbs Height: 5' 11" Sesshoumaru's brother; a jerk; wife= Kikyo Kagishima Taisho  
  
Kikyo Kagishima Taisho Age: 20 Weight: 120 1bs Height: 5' 5" Inuyasha's wife and an old friend of Kagome, Already has 2 kids (is currently pregnant) 


	2. Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi owned one of the biggest companies in Tokyo, Japan. With her small black frame glasses she was typing a paper for her next board meeting. She was just promoted to boss a few months ago when their old boss retired. He left all this work for her and she wasn't even half way through her first part and it was all due in 3 weeks.  
  
Her phone rang waking her from her trance at the computer. She lightly took her glasses off and picked up the phone after 3 rings.  
  
"Good Evening, Kanashi Corporation, Kagome speaking."  
  
"You sound so nice the way you say that."  
  
"Hi Hojo! Listen I'm in the middle of..."  
  
"I know your busy but will you please open up the building door for me...Maybe I can help you. I'm right outside the office building."  
  
"I could use all the help I can get... but promise me you'll actually work this time" Kagome said changing to a more serious tone.  
  
"No worries babe. K?"  
  
"Alright be right there." Kagome got up off her seat and went out of her office, down the hall and to the door.  
  
When she opened it she was swooped up into Hojo's arms.  
  
"Miss me?" she asked while laughing.  
  
"You have no idea." He kissed her cheek and let her go.  
  
They went into her office and she put him to work filing, typing, graphing, pretty much anything you would do for this big project.  
  
When they finally finished the nights work Hojo and Kagome were packed up and went down the street to a restraunt for a late night dinner.  
  
After dinner he drove Kagome to her Apartment. They kissed and she went upstairs to get a good nights rest.  
  
Next Day  
  
It was Saturday. Kagome's only day off from work and Sundays were her half days off. Hojo picked her up and they went out. Later Hojo had to leave her for about half an hour and would have a limo come pick her up from the mall. So when that time came she was picked and brought to the back of a big building. There at the door she saw Hojo.  
  
She ran up to him. He hugged her and then led her down a dim hall.  
  
"What are you doing Hojo? And what are all the lights doing all dimed."  
  
As she asked that last question two black doors were opened and they walked into a black room. No lights were on and she asked again.  
  
"Whats going on Hojo?"  
  
"Just wait," he said in a whisper.  
  
Then the lights flickered on and she found her self standing at the back entrance of Takishima Wedding Ring Store.  
  
"Oh my God!" She gasped.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi... will you do me the honor of being my wife? Marry me?" Hojo got down on one knee while saying this and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Y-y-yes!" She was crying slightly and jumped at him and hugged him.  
  
"Ok then! Chose your favorite one k?"  
  
She nodded as they walked through the store.  
  
Jenna  
  
Standing in front of the convention center of Tokyo, Japan stood Jenna Shimada, the senator of Tokyo, Japan. Reporters gathered asking numerous questions.  
  
One question caught her attention faster than you could snap.  
  
"Some people claim that Hojo has proposed to Kagome Higurashi. Do you know?" the reporter asked.  
  
"Believe me sir if my son were engaged, I would have a say in this and my son surely would have told me."  
  
Kag and Hojo  
  
Kagome and Hojo were sitting in the moving limo kissing the heck out of each other both of their tongues battling in this kiss. They broke apart to breathe and to get ready to get out of the car. Kagome was going to meet Jenna, Hojo's mother, for the first time. She was slightly nervous.  
  
Her ring was a gold-banded ring with a diamond tear drop and green emeralds on the gold band.  
  
Before they got out she pushed the diamond under her finger not to be noticed by the mother.  
  
"What was that for?" Hojo asked slightly confused.  
  
"Can we keep it a secret a few more days...please?" Kagome gave him puppy eyes.  
  
"Alright but you do realize the press will be all over this once it's out right?"  
  
"Yes..." She put her hand in Hojo's and they got out of the car.  
  
They walked up to his mother and Hojo gave him mother a small hug.  
  
"Hi honey, and is this lovely girl Kagome?" Jenna said plastering a smile on her face.  
  
"Yes Mom this is Kagome Higurashi." Hojo said as he squeezed Kagome's hand.  
  
Kagome smiled. Jenna reached her hand out to shake her hand. Kagome took it.  
  
Jenna then realized something slightly scratch her fingers.  
  
Jenna took Kagomes hand and turned the ring over to reveal the top of the ring.  
  
"Shoot!" Hojo said under his breath, "Mom whatever you do don't—"  
  
"You're engaged and you never told me in advance!" Jenna practically yelled.  
  
"—yell it out...crap!" Hojo finished.  
  
Reporters started taking pictures and crowded over them. 


	3. Chapter 2

Well it was all over the news. Kagome and Hojo were engaged.  
  
Driving through the country side Kagome was in her rent a car. As she neared the farmlands she came to one very familiar house. She put the ring in her purse.  
  
She got out of her car and walked up to the front porch. The door opened and there stood Sesshoumaru Taisho. Tall man with long white hair pulled into a low pony tail. He looked at her.  
  
"May I help you miss?"  
  
"Well you can start with signing these divorce papers you sent back." Kagome said taking off her glasses.  
  
"Well look what the cat dragged in. After nine years you finally have the guts to show up on my doorstep with out much as a hi honey I missed you. Or how about a phone call."  
  
"Look I have no time for this smart ass I need to get back into town and mail these papers signed to the lawyer. Sign the damn papers Sesshoumaru."  
  
"NO!" He slammed the door.  
  
"Ugh I don't have time for this..." she walked around the house.  
  
In the house Sesshoumaru took a deep breath. She disappears suddenly and comes back. She was always a stubborn one. He went over to the couch and lay down with a hand over his face, eyes closed.  
  
He opened his eyes and he saw Kagome leaning over him. "Don't try to lock someone out who knows where the spare key is."  
  
"Well wouldn't it be dandy if I knew where the spare key was?" he said quite annoyed by her.  
  
"I cant believe you didn't find it after nine years." Kagome said smugly.  
  
"I have better things to do." He sat up.  
  
"Well you can go back to them when you sign the papers." She followed him to the kitchen.  
  
"Why I bet your parents don't even know you're here."  
  
"It's my business and I could be outta here if you would just sign the papers."  
  
"I already told you...NO!" He stood up and walked away.  
  
"Fine!" She went out the door and back into her car. She drove away into town.  
  
She drove all the way to the bank and when she got out she was pushed against the car by someone.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am I believe you broke the law."  
  
"Huh?" Kagomes eyes widened.  
  
"You didn't...drop by to say hi to us!" It was Inuyasha. One of her childhood bestfriends and behind him was her other friend Kikyou. My have they changed. They were married 2 years before she left.  
  
"Inuyasha! Oh I missed you!" She threw her arms around him. She let go and went to kikyou. "You too!" She hugged her. "my, my kikyou you and Inu have been quite...busy." Kagome said noticing the bulge in her stomache.  
  
"Yup this is #3!" Kikyou said while Inuyasha put his arm around kikyou's shoulders.  
  
"Well I need to withdraw stuff from the bank so catch you later and it was nice to see you again.  
  
"Don't let my bastard brother get to you Kag." Inuyasha yelled to her.  
  
"Don't worry!" she yelled back.  
  
She went into the bank and withdrew some money. When she left she pulled out her cell and dialed her home number. It was ringing.  
  
"Hello?" The voice of her mother picked up.  
  
"Hi momma... it's me Kagome."  
  
"KAGOME?! Well what do we owe this pleasant surprise?"  
  
"Oh well im in town and I might come by."  
  
"Great! Did you see Sesshou"  
  
"Yes mama but I would rather not talk about it."  
  
"Well see you in a bit."  
  
"Bye mama." She hung up and got in her car. She drove to the childhood home road she knew so well and got out.  
  
She walked up to the door but before she could open the door her mother was smothering her in a big hug.  
  
"Nice to see you to mom" Kagome said very squished.  
  
"Kagome! Hello honey how are you?" Her father came to the door.  
  
"Papa!" She gave her father a hug.  
  
"Well, lets go in and eat something." Mrs. Higurashi suggested.  
  
"I'm hungry too!" Kagome said.  
  
"Well come on in and look at what's new around here." Mr. Higurashi suggested.  
  
The family went in ate and shared stories but Kagome kept her fiancé to herself.  
  
That evening Kagome bid farewell deciding that she should go talk sense into sesshoumaru.  
  
When she reached his house she got the spare key from her purse and went inside.  
  
She found the house dark.  
  
Then from the dark a voice came.  
  
"Didn't you learn not to break into the house when the owner is home?" Sesshoumaru came behind her and put his arms around her shoulders. He was breathing on her neck. Pee yew it smelled like beer.  
  
"Get off! Just sign the papers and I wasn't breaking in. I have a key." Kagome said turning around to look at his glowing golden eyes. "And turn on the damn lights."  
  
"Powers out. And no I don't think I will sign the papers." He said moving in closer so their noses were barely touching.  
  
"Ick. Your breath stinks. How many beers have you had?"  
  
"Why should you care?"  
  
"Because your breathing it on me." She said holding her nose. "Your also fogging up my glasses, can you please let go?"  
  
He took his arms back to his sides and walked away.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To find a flashlight." He said not turning around. In the moonlight you could see his hair shining.  
  
"Oh...another question" she brought up more boldly. "what are you doing with Ally Joe's truck and what are you doing with all that money in the bank. I went there and our shared account had plenty of money. What are you saving up for?"  
  
"That's my business. I don't ask you about your fiancé so don't ask about shit in my life."  
  
"How did you know about that?" She said with more sacredness in her voice.  
  
"Just cause I'm out here and your over there doesn't mean I don't watch T.V." He came back with a flashlight. "It's everywhere. On the news, in the newspaper, and gossipers around here talk about it."  
  
"Well if you don't care why wont you sign the papers?"  
  
"Because maybe I don't think it's right for you to marry a rich snooty momma's boy."  
  
"You're just jealous that I have a better life now." And with that said she stormed out the door.  
  
"Women." He said glugging down another can of beer. 


End file.
